Magnus's little secret
by Fay Thornbush
Summary: The gang could always tell that Magnus was hiding something, and it didn't involve his love life. When someone starts breaking into and stealing from the institute, will the warlock's secret be revealed? How will the gang deal with this new 'friend? T because of cursing.
1. Chapter 1

_**16 years ago:**_

Magnus Bane was applying a new coat of glitter to his hair when someone hurriedly pounded on his front door. With a groan, he walked to the door and prepared to open it. _It better not be some vampire complaining about there being werewolves at last night's party_, Magnus thought. When the door creaked open, Magnus was prepared to see a Down Worlder of some sort waiting for him. However, no one stood in the open doorway. Just as Magnus was about to slam the door shut with annoyance, he noticed a wooden basket full of lavender blankets on the ground.

The curious warlock bent down to inspect the basket. Peacefully sleeping in the bundle of blankets was a baby. A note was sitting on the infant's chest. It read:

_To Whom Ever I have left my baby with,_

_ I do not know you, yet I still ask you to fulfill the daunting task that I could not. Please rase my daughter as if she were your own child. I live a life that I don't want this innocent child to be apart of. A life of danger and violence. As a mother, I believe that no one should be forced into this lifestyle. _

_Thank you_

When Magnus went to pick up the basket, he sensed something. At the moment he couldn't tell what. Nether the less, Magnus took the abandoned child inside. With the snap of his fingers, a warm fire started in the fireplace. The sparkly warlock extended his arms toward the infant and picked her up. It was then that's he could tell what he had felt just moments before.

The baby that was cradled against his chest was no average, mundane child. Sleeping in his arms was a young Nephilim. It all made sense to Magnus now. On the note, the infant's mother had written '_A life of danger and violence_' when she described her own life. Magnus found it comical that the mother had unknowingly given her child to a warlock. However, knowing that Warlocks could not have children, Magnus gladly took the baby Shadowhunter in. He had always wanted kids.

"Now only to decide on a name for you," Magnus chirped to the baby. Silence filled the room while Magnus thought on how to name his new daughter. "How about Artemis?" The baby did not whine in protest, which pleased the warlock. Magnus chuckled to himself at his own joke. There was no better way to name a baby Shadowhunter, than after the Greek goddess of hunting. Magnus tried the infant's name on his tongue, "Artemis Bane. Sounds pretty good."

**_ Present day (Jace's POV):_**

I was woken by a loud scratching sound on my bedroom door. When I read the alarm-clock on my nightstand, I saw that it was only 2:33 in the morning. With a groan, my hands fumbled for the witch light that also sat on my nightstand. I carefully got out of bed and stumbled towards the noise. When I opened the door, I saw that Church was the one assaulting my door. He meowed, glad the he had gotten my attention.

"What do you want, Church?" I asked. The cat simply meowed again and started down the hall, as if to say _Come on! I've got something important to show you! _Before following the cat down the dark hallway, I grabbed a seraph blade from my room. _Just in case_, I thought to myself.

Eventually, Church led me to Hodge's old room. A shiver went down my spine at the though of Hodge. To my surprise, the door to the now unused room was wide open. Standing in the middle of the room was an unfamiliar figure. With the light that radiated from my witch light, I could tell that it was a girl, about Clary's age, with her back toward me. Dark purple hair, with silver glitter scattered in it, sat across her head. Black fabric that resembled Shadowhunter gear clothed her. _She looks like a female Magnus!_ I thought.

She silently walked over to Hodge's old desk and started rummaging through the drawers. Once it seemed she had found what she was looking for, she began stuffing things into a bag than hung from her shoulder. The mysterious girl turned around, catching me off guard. She spotted me and we made eye contact. A small gasp escaped my lips at the sight of her eyes, which looked just like Magnus's cat eyes.

"What's up, Sparkle?" I teased the girl about her hair. Her eyes narrowed with rage as she lunged towards me. I attempted to dodge Sparkle, but to my surprise she was faster than my reflexes. She knocked me onto the floor.

Sparkle saw the Morgenster ring hanging around my neck and sneered, "Now that could earn me some cash, so I'll be taking it!" She grabbed at the ring and yanks the chain from my neck. I could feel a small sting on my skin where the silver chain had broken.

I was still on the floor when Sparkle removed a thick rope from her bag. She then dragged me up to one of the two columns that stood outside of Hodge's old door. With the rope Sparkle easily tied me to a column, despite the effort I poured into the task of fighting back. _How the hell was a young warlock out fighting me, the most skilled Shadowhunter of my generation!?_ I silently cursed to myself.

The thief drew back her right arm to punch me before running down the hall. Her fist hit me square in the face, and I felt blood run down my nose as I watched her leap out an opened window.

"Clary, Izzy," I shouted, trying to get help,"We've got a problem!"

**Fay: So, before I say anything, Jace, Magnus and Artemis have a message for you.**

**Jace: Hey Fay,**

**Fay: What Jace?**

**Jace: Isn't that the girl who attacked me? (points to Artemis)**

**Fay: Umm, I cannot answer that yet. (Winks to Magnus) Anyway, Magnus, would you like to deliver our devastating news?**

**Magnus: Sure, but I don't think it's really 'devastating'. Ok, here we go. Our lovely Fay Thornbush does not own any of The Mortal Instruments characters.**

**Artemis: Hey! What about me.**

**Magnus: Well, Fay does own my spactacular daughter, Artemis.**

**Jace: (face twisted in confusion) Wait, what? Magnus, warlocks can't have kids.**

**(Confused expression also falls upon Artemis's face)**

**Fay: Ok, before this gets out of hand and all of this story's secrets are spilled, I want to say Please Review. It motivates me and tells me people want to read my story. Please be kind, this is the first Fic that I've dedicated myself to. Plus, this is like practice because I want to be an author when I'm older. **

**Oh, oh, hey Jace!**

**Jace: What!**

**Fay: (with diabolical grin) prepare for ducks in the next chapter.**

**Jace: (shrieks)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Clary's POV**:

I was pulled out of a peaceful sleep by someone shouting, "We've got a problem!" Once my still groggy mind cleared, I realized that Jace was the one who had called for help. I hopped out of bed and ran into the hall. As I was rushing out my door, Izzy had just burst through her door on my left. I'm sure Alec would also have been at his door, on Izzy's other side, but he was spending the night with Magnus again. My eyes immediately looked to my right, at Jace's bedroom door. It was wide open. I cautiously tiptoed to see if he was in his room, which he wasn't.

The thought of Jace being in trouble scared me to death, so I shot down the hall in search of my boyfriend. When I did find Jace, I wave of nausea crashed into me. A thick river of blood flowed from his nose. A red flower bloomed across his chest, where the blood met his white shirt. Even stranger was that he was tied to a column.

"What happened?" I asked, failing to hide my worry.

Jace sputtered, trying to speak through the blood," I'm not sure. Someone broke into the Institute and stole some stuff from Hodge's old room." Izzy, who was right behind me, walked into the empty room to inspect what was stolen. "She was going through that drawer," Jace pointed to the only open drawer on a wooden desk as best as he could while being tied down.

Izzy's face went slightly pale before she said, "This is where Hodge stored the ingredients for the potions he made."

"There was something weird about the thief too," Jace started to explain. "She was a young warlock and I couldn't out fight her."

I looked at Jace as if to say, _are you serious?_ Jace was the best Shadowhunter of our generation. It was hard to believe a young warlock had done this to him. My boyfriend simply gave me an ashamed nod.

"Is anyone going to untie me?" Jace inquired sarcastically.

I countered with an equally sarcastic, "Nope, we were going to leave you here all night while Izzy and I go to Pandemonium to party with a flock of ducks!"

As I untied him, he seriously stated, "Ducks are no laughing matter. I honestly think that all the bad people in history were actually a rare species of demon-duck! Hitler, Justin Bieber, they're all ducks!" Behind me, I could hear Izzy attempt to hide a fit of laughter at Jace's irrational fear.

After I had untied Jace, a thought occurred to me. "Hey, Jace, Alec is at Magnus's place, right?" The golden boy nodded. "Well, we could send a text to him describing the thief, and tell him to ask Magnus about her. After all, Magnus is so popular with Down Worlders that he might know her."

Jace nodded again before running down the hall to his room. I followed right behind him to watch him retrieve his phone. His long, pianist fingers quickly typed the message. "This good enough?" He asked and showed me the phone's screen. The text said:

_Hey, Alec, ask Magnus if he knows any warlock chicks with purple, sparkly hair. She happens to have cat eyes like him. She may respond to the name 'Sparkle' (don't ask, it's a long story). We really need to find her, she broke into the institute and stole some stuff._

While I was reading the message, Alec responded with:

_Hey, Jace, I just asked. Magnus said he didn't know anything, but he looked worried after I mentioned her._

Trying to save time, I typed a quick _k, thanks man, _to Alec as Jace.

I handed the phone back to Jace and reasoned, "It's still pretty 'late', so let's get some more sleep. We can go look for Sparkle tomorrow." Jace quickly agreed with a tired nod.

I contently watched him peel of his now ruined shirt. He was beautiful. Most girls would focus on Jace's perfectly sculpted chest, but my eyes went to the black runes that decorated his skin. The intricate designs looped and curved, like an unfinished story, written in a language no one completely understood. Intermingled with the dark Marks, were thin scars too. Older runes that had fulfilled their purpose. Leather and lace, I thought. The new runes were the leather, a slightly newer trend in Shadowhunter gear. The old Marks were like lace, a favored material in the past that was more for show than for actual protection.

Jace extended his arms and pulled me into a loving embrace. Together, we slowly fell onto his bed. He drew my body closer to his , and the sweet smell of my boyfriend filled my lungs.

"_Suavis somnia_" Jace whispered into my ear.

"Excuse me?" I softly giggled.

"It's Latin for sweet dreams" he explained.

"Oh, it's so cute when you speak Latin." I mused. He leaned closer to drop a simple kiss on my lips. I smiled at how sweet Jace could be at times before closing my eyes. Our breathe synchronized, lulling each other to sleep.

** Magnus's POV**:

I stared intently at Alec, who was laying sound asleep at my side. Together we were snuggling on my sofa. We were having a movie marathon, and my black haired angel had fallen asleep just after he had received the unnerving text from Jace. A soft, barely noticeable knock sounded from my front door. I stood up, being careful not to jostle Alec.

Before opening the door, I already knew who was waiting on the other side. The familiar smile of my daughter greeted me as the door swung open. Artemis handed me her bag. "Did you get the stuff?" I softly asked.

She nodded, "Yeah, I took all of the ingredients from the old guy's previous room. Hey Dad, if you were low on supplies, why didn't you just buy more?"I fought the urge to give her grief about Jace catching her rob The Institute. After all, it was the first big mission I had sent Artemis on.

"Hodge had access to some materials that only Shadowhunters could acquire. None of the shops I go to would carry these things," I explained.

"Do you have anything planned for these ingredients?" Her tone held a bit of excitement. Artemis absolutely loved watching me work with magic.

I shook my head and said, "No, they're just some nice things to have." Disappointment washed over her face.

"Oh, we'll I'm going to bed. See ya later."

Gently, I leaned forward and planted a soft kiss on her forehead. "Good night, I'm going to sleep too." Artemis gave me a smirk that _said, Ya, just don't do anything to your guest without his consent,_ before walking down the hall to her bedroom. I couldn't help but chuckle to myself. It amused me how similar Artemis's personality was to the two Herondale boys I had met. She also fought similar to, if not better than, Will and Jace. Silly ideas about my daughter's real parents started swimming in my head. I dismissed the thoughts, and went back to the sofa that Alec was asleep on.

To my horror, I did not find a sleeping Alec on the sofa. Instead, a pair of angry blue eyes waited for me. _How long had he been awake?_ I worried.

**Artemis: Hello, Fay just had a pretty long night so I'm doing the disclosure. Cassandra Clare, not Fay, owns the Mortal Instruments and the Infernal Devices (Because of the quick references). She also wanted me to tell DaughterofHades22, who happens to go to school with Fay, thank you. PLEASE REVIEW.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alec's POV:**

The small movement of Magnus getting up pulled me out of sleep. Magnus was just out of my sight, but I could hear him talking to someone. My tired mind was still too fogged up to make out what they were saying. Anger washed over me when I realized my boyfriend was talking affectionately to a female voice.

A_ click clack_ noise told me that the girl had walked down the hall. Following her exit, Magnus returned to his seat on the sofa. His expression morphed from one of pleasure to one of surprise. "So Magnus, how many other people are you dating?" I forced as much anger and poison into the question.

Magnus opened his mouth to respond, but no words came out. The hurt was visible on his face. He finally managed to whisper, "You won't understand, Alexander."

My anger was boiling, "Then make me understand!" Without meaning to, my voice had come out in a shout. Magnus didn't even try to explain himself, instead he just shook his head slowly.

I ran down the hall that I though the girl had gone down. There were at least five doors on each side of the hallway. However, it wasn't even difficult to guess which one Magnus's special guest was behind. At the very end of the hall, there was a singular door. I had once asked what was behind the mysterious door, and Magnus had said something about it being none of my beeswax. It was the only room in his house that I'd never been inside of.

With a shaky hand, I grasped the fancy doorknob. It turned with a squeaky protest. I took a deep breath before pushing the door open. The room's walls were neon green with electric blue paint splatters. The carpet was also electric blue. In one corner of the room, there was a matching bed. Standing at the foot of the bed was a girl about Izzy's age. However, she was about Jace's height. I couldn't see much of the girl, for her back was to me.

A deep frown creased my face. She was getting undressed from what looked like Shadowhunter gear. At the moment, she only had a bra on and was in the process of removing her pants.

She must have heard my entrance, because she turned in shock. I inhaled sharply at the sight of her. Short, purple hair framed a slightly pale face. There were sparkles scattered across her hair. Eyes that resembled Magnus's stared at me._ Holy crap!_ I thought, this is that girl Jace was taking about!

"What the fuck?" We both screamed. Sparkle looked past me as she screeched. I turned to see Magnus shyly standing behind me.

He cleared his throat before calmly saying, "I think we all need to talk." He looked at Sparkle before continuing, "Get dressed and meet me and Alexander in the living room, Darling."

Magnus pulled me out of Sparkle's room before slamming her door closed. He continued dragging me towards the area we had been watching movies in. When he released his grip, I practically fell on to the sofa. An awkward silence echoed through the room while we waited for Sparkle.

When she finally came out, she was wearing a navy blue t-shirt that had an image of a gorgeous full moon on it. Magnus cleared his throat, then said, "Alec, meet Artemis. Artemis, meet Alec." The name sounded familiar.

"YOU'RE CHEATING ON ME WITH A GODDESS!" I shouted once I realized that Artemis was the Greek goddess of the moon and hunting.

Magnus chuckled before explaining, "No, this Artemis is simply named after the goddess." I mentally face palmed, remembering that according to myth, the goddesses had sworn to a life without love. In fact, the real Artemis despised men. Magnus then continued, "Plus, I'm not in that kind of relationship with Artemis." He paused as if he knew I wouldn't understand what he was about to say, "She is my daughter."

I shot out if my seat and yelled, "Magnus Bane! That is the worst lie I have ever heard. I am perfectly aware that Warlocks are incapable of having children!"

Artemis's eyes widened at my out burst. I could see her eyes watering as if she was about to cry. "Is this true, _Dad_?" Her pain and confusion was braided into her smooth voice when she said dad.

An ashamed Magnus replied, "Yes, but that doesn't mean I'm not your father. Sixteen years ago, there was a knock at my door. When I went to see who it was, there was a wooden basket on the porch. You where in the basket. A note was sitting on your chest."

Magnus walked over to his desk and pulled a slip of aged paper from one of the cabinets. He handed it to Artemis. The tears she had been fighting finally fell onto her cheeks as she read.

"I have something else to tell you, too," Magnus looked at his adopted daughter with sad eyes." You're not actually a warlock. You are a Shadowhunter."

Before Artemis could say anything, I interjected, "Hold on a sec, what about her eyes?"

Magnus snapped his fingers. Artemis's entire appearance changed. Strait purple hair was replaced with wavy, dark brown hair that almost looked black. Her yellow cat eyes now were the same electric blue as my own. "I used an extremely powerful glamour. Even I could not see through it until now." Magnus turned to Artemis again, "I'm so sorry, dear. I used the glamour and told you that you were my blood daughter for your own happiness. I knew that if you knew that your mother abandoned you, your heart would be crushed."

The newly found Shadowhunter opened her mouthy to speak, but then decided otherwise. Instead, Artemis pushed past Magnus and me to the front door. She opened the door, and gave Magnus a middle finger before running down the street.


	4. Chapter 4

**Artemis's POV:**

I ran and ran and ran, not even knowing where I was going. The early morning air was cool against my skin. A shiver ran through me as goose-bumps invaded my skin.

Two parallel rivers ran down my cheeks. I attempted to hold back the tears, causing my throat to tighten. Magnus's four words kept replaying in my mind. _You are a Shadowhunter. You are a Shadowhunter. You are a Shadowhunter._ He had meant well by them, but that didn't stop the hurt. My whole life was a lie. Still, I could not throw all the blame onto Magnus. After all, my mother had been the one to abandon me.

A light tingle behind my eyes distracted me from my miserable thoughts. The feeling was familiar. I felt the same sensation whenever I was near a large glamour. Slowly, I shifted my gaze upward. Standing in front of me was a huge church that resembled a small castle. The exterior had a gold tint, and a statue of an angel stood near the roof. In one hand, the angel held a cup. In the other, he grasped a sword.

Great, I thought. I had made my all the way back the The New York Institute. While I was marveling at the Shadowhunter safe haven, someone ran into me. I turned my head to see a boy with curly brown hair. Black glasses sat crookedly in front of his eyes. He had his nose in his phone, apparently texting someone.

Our collision grabbed his attention. He looked up to me and apologized, "Oh! I'm so sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going." A friendly smile began to introduce the boy. "I'm Simon Lewis by the way." He extended a welcoming hand, asking for my own.

I thought for a second. Should I give Simon my real name, or an alias? He looked like an average mundane, so I decided on the truth. It's not like he would recognize my last name. I gave Simon my hand and said, "Artemis Bane," while we shook our hands.  
A confused look washed over his face. He broke our hand shake and grabbed my wrist.  
With strength I didn't think someone Simon's size could posses, he pulled me towards the Institute. I was still stronger than him, but I was curious. So I let him pull me along. Rather than head for the front doors, he turned to the hidden door on the side of the Institute.

A circular room with aged yellow paint stood in front of us. Simon released his grip, and threw me onto an old couch. I knew where we were because Magnus had made me study the Institute's blueprints when I was twelve.

Ok, if anyone was going to the Institute, why would they enter the Sanctuary instead of using the front doors? Only vampires and demons couldn't enter the Institute's holy ground. Neither creature made logical sense because the sun had just started to rise. Both a demon or vampire would not be able to cope with the sun's rays.  
The mysterious boy went back to his phone to call someone. "Hey Clary," he started, "come to the Sanctuary, I've got something to show you. You might want to bring the others too."

Several minutes later, three teenagers about Simon or mine's age, walked through a door on the opposite side we had come in. There were two girls and one boy. One girl had fiery red hair that was extremely curly. The other one had long black hair. The boy had golden hair.

My eyes locked with Goldie's. Oh crap. He was the boy I had tied up and punched when I broke into the Institute earlier this morning. Goldie obviously recognized something about me, too, because his eyes widened.

The first one to speak was the red head. "What's up, Simon?"she asked.

Simon replied, "I'm not positive. I ran into her in front of the Institute while I was texting you, and something was off." He frowned before adding, "She said her name was Artemis Bane."

The black haired girl furrowed her brow. "Ok, so your obviously close to Magnus, but why do you share his name?" Her question was phrased politely. However, her tone showed that she was annoyed at my unexpected appearance. I refused to answer, simply to make things difficult for them.

Goldie's eyes were narrowed in anger. He stomped over to me. I gave him a smirk that said, _what ya going to do_, with attitude. Apparently Goldie wasn't very patient, that or he was a kind of person who was always in a bad mood, because he thrusted his hand towards my neck. He gripped my throat tightly, cutting off my air supply. My own hands automatically flew to his fingers, trying to pry them off me.

Without any warning, Goldie lifts his arm, bringing my whole body upward. We may have been around the same hight, but my feet still dangled about three feet above the ground. Black fireworks began to explode across my field of vision.

The red head, who had a surprised look across her face, yelled, "_JACE_! That's enough. We won't get anything out of her if you _strangle_ her to death." While the boy, who was apparently named Jace, turned his head to the girl, I thrusted a foot forward. It made contact with Jace's stomach, and he instantly let me go.

I fell to my knees, gasping for breath. From above me, I could here Jace mutter, "Sparkle."

The black haired girl then asked, "What did you say?"

Before Jace could answer, I struggled to my feet, "It's the stupid nickname he gave me earlier this morning." I rubbed my neck. There was defiantly going to be a bruise tomorrow.

The red haired girl's eyes get as wide as the moon. She stomped forward and slapped me across the cheek. A sharp sting burst across the side of my face. "That's for what you did to my boyfriend, you bitch," she snarled at me.

"Awww, so how much did Goldie Locks here have to pay you to be his _girlfriend_?" I mocked. "Ten, fifteen, twenty bucks? I mean seriously, with his charm, it's a surprise you can even stand to be in the same room as him."

The comment earned me a punch to the jaw from Jace. Out of instinct, I punched him right back. Then my body reacted on its own. I sent a sideways kick to just below his ribs, followed by my elbow to the spot were his neck and shooter met.

I was interrupted when two people burst through the doors I had entered the sanctuary in. Both Alec and Magnus's eyes widen when they saw me attacking Jace. An awkward silence filled the room until Alec joked, "So Jace, you're just going to let a Shadowhunter, without practically _any_ training, beat you up?"

**Fay: Hello everyone! I want to say thank you, once again, to the single reader who takes the time to review my story. When I get to read new reviews, it absolutely makes my day. Well, according to the angry look on Jace's face, I think golden boy has something to say.**

**Jace: I do have something to say to your readers, Fay. (Turns to you) Ok, people, serously. You have to review for the chapters! The rewiews, especially the long ones, encourages our wonderful Fay Thornbush to write this story. She may still have ideas, but the lack of support makes it harder for her to write every chapter. With every chapter she writes without even a simple comment, Fay loses hope in her story. For all Fay knows, she might write the next chapter but decide not to publish it because she thinks no one cares!**

**Fay: Jace, thank you. That was so sweet of you to say. (Tears start to swell in her eyes)**

**Jace: (has now calmed down) What is going on with this 'Artemis' girl? She looks so different from the first time I saw her. And WOW can she fight!**

**Alec: (laughing hystericaly) I can't believe you let her beat you up! It seems your not as skilled as we originally thought, 'Goldie Locks'.**

**Artemis: How _did_ you recognize me, Goldie?**

**Jace: The shape of your face/facial features were still the same. (Shrugs carelessly)**

**Fay: Well, talk to you next time, hopefully. Shadowhunters belong to Cassie Clare. Bye. :l (When she thinks everyone has left, she starts crying because Jace was right. Fay doubts that another ****chapter will get posted if no one reviews for****this chapter. The lack of appreciation has even made her insecure about the original story she is writing)**


	5. Chapter 5

Jace's POV:

I was grateful when Alec and Magnus unexpectedly came through the outside doors to the Sanctuary. Artemis, if that was even her real name, had been attacking me. She only stopped throwing punches and kicks at me because the entrance of the two males had startled her. To be honest, she had skill. There was no way I could have won a fight with that chick. An uncomfortable silence filled the room, until Alec commented, "So, Jace, your going to let a Shadowhunter, without practically any training, beat you up."

My mouth opened to respond, but Clary's innocent curiosity spoke first. "What are you two doing here? I thought you guys were having a movie marathon or something." Magnus's face fell a little. He was obviously hiding something.

"I have some business with Artemis," Magnus said. He looked to Artemis, his face contorted into an apologetic-like frown.

"Don't we all," I mumbled to myself, looking down at my shoes.

Magnus must have heard me, because his smooth voice reappeared,"What did you say?"

"I just meant we also have some business with her. Maybe you can help us out. Why does she share your last name?" Angry sarcasm was dripping from my tongue.

Magnus was visibly annoyed, and face palmed rather than answering my question. Instead, Alec answered for him, "Jace, Magnus raised her as his daughter." I wanted to interrupt with a question, but I could tell that my parabatai was going to explain more. " Sixteen years? ago, someone left a baby by Magnus's front door. Magnus decided to rase her as his own child."

"You said she was a Shadowhunter?" I asked for clarification. Alec nodded. "How come I didn't see any runes on her? And you said she didn't really have any training," I said.

"Like I said, Magnus raised her as his own child. Artemis didn't know that she was a Shadowhunter. In fact, she only learned that she was a Nephilm today. Magnus made her believe she was a warlock, like him. He never told her that warlocks couldn't have children, so she believed him. That's also why she doesn't look the same as she did earlier. When she was younger, Magnus put an extremely powerful glamour on her, so she would look more like him. Even Magnus couldn't see through the glamour until he removed it, just this morning."

Suddenly, all of Artemis's hostility made sense. She had grown up knowing Shadowhunters as people to avoid, to never trust, to hate. Now she was one of those people. I looked back at the confused girl and honestly felt bad for her. Her whole life was a lie.

Killing the silence that had filled the Sanctuary, Clary commented, "Artemis should stay at the Institute for a while. She obviously doesn't want to go back to Magnus's place, and it would give her a chance to become an actual Shadowhunter."

Artemis sent an angry glare at Clary for that offer. She really didn't like us. Despite what Artemis wanted, Magnus agreed to let her live in the Institute. No one said it, but this arrangement was obviously going to be forever lasting. It was given away by the sad look on Magnus's face and the tone of voice everyone else used. It took time, but we eventually finished discussing Artemis's placement in the Institute. Magnus left with a small 'good bye' to us all.

Our two groups parted ways as Artemis, Clary, Izzy, Alec, and I went through the door that went straight into the Institute. Magnus and Simon left through the outside door of the Sanctuary.

As we trekked up several cases of stairs, I noticed that Alec had put a protective hand on Artemis's shoulder. Sure, the brunette looked to be a mixture of feelings. I could clearly see how pissed, betrayed, scared, miserable, worried, and overwhelmed the girl was. Still, Alec was usually the kind of person who did not get emotional or didn't act upon other's emotions. The semi intimate touch seemed off, especially coming from Alec. I quickly shrugged it away, though. My parabatai knew that Artemis was important to Magnus, therefor making her important to him. It was a stretch, but it was the only answer I could think of.

When we finally made it to the floor of the Institute with our rooms on it, Izzy ran ahead of us all. Being dragged by the wrist, Izzy had taken Artemis with her. Izzy tended to get over excited about simple things, so the new girl must of made her ecstatic. I turned to Clary, "Why don't you follow Izzy. Just to make she doesn't do anything too terrible to Art." By The Angel, did I just refer to Artemis as Art? Apparently my short red head caught the embarrassing mistake, because she raised a teasing eyebrow. "Just go," I said exasperatedly. Clary stood on her tiptoes and brushed a small kiss on my cheek before she started running down the hall.

**Clary POV:**

I ran ahead of Jace, trying to rescue Artemis from Izzy. The Lightwood girl had gotten out of my sight, so I had to assume she went to her room. When I reached Izzy's room, I strolled right in because the door was wide open. Izzy was searching through her vanity for make up, probably to put on Artemis. Art, as Jace had called her, was sitting on the edge of Izzy's bed looking annoyed. My black haired friend hadn't noticed my arrival, so I tiptoed over to Artemis. With a quick motion from my hand, I signaled for Izzy's prisoner to come with me. A devious smirk played across her lips before she stalked out of the room.

I led the Institute's new resident to my room before we both collapsed, silently laughing our heads off. Artemis was stretched out on the ground, by the foot of my bed. Her arms were extended, forming a 't' with her body. I, on the other hand, was lying on the short side of my bed. My legs hung off the side, and my arms were open, too.

After we had stopped laughing, I rolled onto my side to face Art. She looked at me with a smile strew across her face. It wasn't the sarcastic grin I had seen her use earlier, this one seemed genuine. Seeing this girl in front of me, and now knowing what had happened to her today, I felt guilty.

"I'm sorry for what I said. Calling you a bitch earlier, I mean."

She looked at me, eyes wide from my seemingly random comment. "It's fine," she said,"I'm sorry for acting like one. I was just caught off guard, and I tend to get defensive."

I nodded before sliding off the bed and onto my feet. Art followed my lead by getting up. I saw a familiar smile flash across her face as we shook hands, signaling our forgiveness for each other. A mental giggle range through my head as the smile reminded me of one of Jace's genuine grins.

I put a friendly hand on her shoulder and said, "Come on, I'll show you your room. It is just across the hall."

**Fay Thornbush: Hey guys, I'm sorry for taking so long for this update. Honestly, I just wasn't motivated. So, Cassandra Clare owns the Mortal Instruments.**

**I do want to say that my writing is usually better than this, so I'm sorry that it kind of sucks.**

**I also want to say that I'm writing this on my iPad, and I apologize for any/all grammatical mistakes.**

**Finnaly, I'm hoping to start having a different question for every chapter. I've started to do some foreshadowing in the story, so what do you think is going to happen? I welcome reviews and PMs, in fact I ask you to gift me with them.**


End file.
